Most stub sill type rail vehicles employ a shear plate to transmit loads from a short center sill section to longitudinal members on the sides of the vehicle (side sills) for the purpose of transmitting longitudinal coupler loads through the car. A description of this shear plate is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,499 hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference.